


moonshine

by Murf1307



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Bar Fight, Beer, Car Sex, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: James Proudstar follows Alex Summers out into the desert, and one thing leads to another.
Relationships: James Proudstar/Alex Summers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	moonshine

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the X-Men Big Bang of 2019, but my artist never told me their art was done? So I'm just kind of plopping it up here, now.
> 
> Also, it's set ambiguously between the end of the Rosenberg run and the start of the Hickman run.

Alex remembers being on the other side of this, the last time he went on a road trip in the Southwest: sitting at the bar while Logan kicked the shit out of the rest of the bar patrons for admittedly spurious reasons.

Oh, how the tables have turned.

He dodges a punch, tries to land a kick, and kind of wishes James would put his beer down and come _help._

Then again, like always, he got himself into this, so he oughtta get himself out. 

He's not always good at that, he thinks, as he dodges a headbutt and drops one of the guys with a haymaker. Hell, that road trip with Logan is proof positive of that, and then there was that whole mess last summer…

But he wants to be. He wants to be self-sufficient, wants to be able to look at himself in the mirror and not see _not enough._

Besides, Bruce Banner's therapist isn't doing new patient intake, and the world forgot about mutants, so here he is, getting himself into a bar fight in Arizona, while Jimmy drinks a beer and watches.

He can almost lose himself in it, and he might even be winning, his hand busting up a guy's nose as he gets out of the way of the arc of a beer bottle. At least he knows how to fight. It's the one useful thing he's got out here, the one thing that's his.

And he can feel James's eyes on him, and that feels like something. It's familiar, but Alex can't put words to it. Isn't sure he wants to, really.

James had just _shown up_ one day, a week ago, tracking him down in Nevada in a bar like this one. And it's been like this ever since. 

Okay, so this is only the second bar fight, but still.

James watches him, and Alex doesn't quite get it. He doesn't get why James came all the way out here in the first place, if it wasn't to bring him back to Westchester.

But James is here, and Alex _likes_ that he's here, and as the last bar patron sprawls against a table and doesn't get back up, Alex thinks he'd do a hell of a lot to keep this.

And that's the rub, really, the thing he doesn't want to think about.

He's a Summers, after all. Summerses don't get to _keep_ things. If he's learned anything watching Scott, learned anything just from _living,_ it's that.

"We should probably go," James says, from somewhere over Alex's left shoulder. "And don't worry, I picked up the tab."

Alex laughs, a little breathless still from the fight. "Thanks."

He turns, looking for the bartender. "Sorry about the chair I broke," he says.

The man sighs and shrugs, a 'what can you do?' sort of gesture, and Alex figures the guy probably just wants them out. So he moves toward the door, looking behind him to see James following him.

They slide into James's rental car, and while Alex is pretty sure the healing factor means James isn't drunk right now, he still takes the wheel, making a joke about it as he does. It pulls a little smile across the edges of Jimmy's mouth, at least.

And Alex likes that, too, in a way he tries not to think about.

He drives, out of a town that's just two bars, a gas station, a diner, a church,and three empty storefronts — a real ghost town, something that feels _un_ real. Like it tumbled straight out of a movie.

The desert night is balmy, and it's only going to get chillier. They've got blankets in the back seat, though, if it comes to that, and honestly, part of Alex hopes it will.

Another thing not to think about.

He goes offroad a few miles out, into the middle of the desert where the sky gets big and the stars get bright. He puts the car in park, shuts off everything but the head and taillights.

"Remember when we crashed my shitty brother's shitty wedding in space?" Alex asks as he rolls all the windows down. He kind of misses that. It was simple, at least, and cosmic radiation buzzes in his blood in a way he's always liked.

James nods. "Yeah. And Rachel hooked up with that guy with the sword, and…"

He trails off, and Alex glances over at him.

"Yeah?"

"After we came back, uh, I got with Hepzibah for a while. Until your dad came back to life."

A surprised laugh escapes Alex. "Holy shit, that's, that's a porn title right there — 'I Fucked My Friend's Alien Stepmom.'" His family is just fucked up enough that this doesn't bother him, not the way it probably should. "I mean, it's not as weird as my _younger brother_ marrying Lilandra's _older sister,_ when Lilandra's _Professor X'_ s ex-wife."

James considers that. "Yeah, that's weirder." 

Alex grins. “Oh man, next time I see Scott, d’you mind if I tell him about that? I feel like he’d totally lose it.”

And frankly, as a younger sibling and technically the middle child, that’s practically his _job._

“Sure,” James says, laughing. 

“Any other weird liaisons I should know about?” Alex asks, curious. “Or I could tell you about one of mine, or something, no pressure.”

That’s all this is, that’s safe: just a couple of guys, talking about their ex-girlfriends. It’s no big deal, nothing weird about that, and that’s it. 

This is just dude bonding.

“Nah,” James says, rolling his shoulders. “Didn’t you have some really bad breakups, though?”

Alex tilts his head a little. “Yeah. I, uh, I left Lorna basically at the altar. So...that wasn’t ideal.” He shrugs. “I don’t really have a defense for that, aside from having just been trapped in a universe where I was married to Maddie and everything was worse, so, like. I was a little fucked up, you know?”

“Yeah,” James agrees. “But still, at the altar? That’s rough.”

Alex nods. “Yeah.”

They go quiet for a while after that, Alex mulling over his totally fucked up romantic history.

Honestly, it’s even more fucked up than Scott’s. Scott’s basically a serial monogamist -- first it was Jean, ‘til she died. Then it was Maddie, ‘til Jean came back and Maddie flipped her shit, and then it was Jean again, and then Emma Frost kind of fucked everything up for him there. Then Jean died and it was Emma until it was nobody. And now it’s Jean again.

There’s _continuity_ , with Scott’s fucked up romantic life.

Alex just has the on-and-off -- now definitely, permanently off -- with Lorna, and all that fucked up shit with two different versions of Maddie, and a couple of more casual things. Like, fuck, Janet.

“Y’know, I got with Janet Van Dyne for a while,” he says.

“Really?”

“Yeah. When I was an Avenger.”

“Ah.”

Quiet again, and Alex figures this line of conversation is over. 

They sit like that for a long while, in the car, the windows open, and Alex watches the stars through the windshield. He wonders what James thinks of him now, if he thinks less of him for the Lorna thing, or the Avengers thing.

Probably. Anyway, he probably _should._

But maybe he won’t?

Alex kind of hopes he won’t. He shifts a little. “You want another beer? We still have a six pack in the trunk, I think.”

He likes the _we._ As much as he wants to be self-sufficient, to not need anyone to save him from himself, he still likes having James here, for the rest of it. For this part.

“Yeah, sure.” James pops open the passenger side door, and Alex slips out the driver’s.

They reconvene at the trunk, which Alex has popped, and sure enough, they’ve still got one six pack left. Alex lifts it out and grins at James. “See?”

James grins back, right on the edge of a smirk, the taillights lighting up his face from below.

He looks good, and shit, Alex is starting to forget why he doesn’t think about stuff like that. He looks away, pops the cap on the beer bottle on his belt buckle.

Possibly the only cool thing he knows how to do, really.

At least, Lorna’d liked it. So’d Annie. Janet, he’d never done it in front of; when he was an _Avenger_ he’d tried to be classy.

Not so much anymore.

He sees James’s eyes drop, following the bottle, and fuck, Alex wonders if something might just _happen._ He offers the open bottle to James, and doesn’t say anything else.

He’d just put his foot in his mouth, anyway. See, he _can_ learn from his mistakes. 

Slow, sure, but he learns.

James raises the bottle, toasts him just as silently, and brings it to his lips. The light from the taillights catches at the underside of his Adam’s apple as he tips his head back and swallows.

_Fuck._

Okay, so this is happening. Alex gets himself a bottle of beer and repeats the movement, this cap joining the other in the desert dust below them. He cocks his hip against the side of the car.

James tugs the rest of the six pack out of the trunk, then shuts it. He leans on the car with one arm, his long legs stretched in silhouette.

Alex takes a drink. So does James.

Neither of them says anything. Alex wouldn’t know what to say, anyway. He wonders what James is thinking about, his eyes catching on the broad expanse of his shoulders.

He can’t ask, though. Can’t put it out in the open. 

Maybe it doesn’t count, all the way out here. No one ever has to know if he fucks this up. 

Nobody has to know if he doesn’t, either.

He hops up on the trunk, legs dangling. It shifts the weight, just a little, and James’s eyes find his in the dark, glinting. Alex shouldn’t want this, shouldn’t find that enticing. But he does, and maybe he’s getting tired of not getting what he wants.

So he takes a drink of his own, throwing his head all the way back. He doesn’t cough on the bubbles, though it’s a near thing, as he swallows once, twice.

He can feel James’s eyes on him. He closes his own, straightens up just a little.

The car shifts again, James’s weight coming off of it as he shifts. It’s a quiet movement, just the shift of cotton and denim giving Jimmy away as he moves.

That, and the sense of proximity.

Another shift of weight, James’s hands on the trunk, and Alex opens his eyes.

James is right there in front of him, in his face, watching carefully. His hands are on the trunk of the car, one on each side of Alex’s hips.

Almost unconsciously, Alex spreads his knees.

James catches the movement, shifting closer, getting between them. Alex feels intensely vulnerable, but he’s not sure he’s going to be able to get enough of that feeling.

It’s not a game of chicken, he doesn’t think, so he lifts his hand to James’s chest, curling his hand in the front of his t-shirt. 

Neither of them says anything, still, but James has his eyes on Alex’s, and Alex can’t look away.

This is happening, and Alex thinks maybe it had to happen this way, or not happen at all. He tugs James a little closer, and James’s breath catches just a little.

Just _enough._

Alex leans in closer. “Tell me if you wanna stop,” he says, halfway to begging. Because he’s not sure he _can_ stop, otherwise.

James shakes his head, minutely, and presses his lips to Alex’s.

The tension finally breaks, washing over Alex like a solar flare. He’s not sure where James’s beer went, but his own clatters out of his hand, rolling down the trunk and spilling somewhere in the dirt. 

He doesn’t care; there’s four more left, and he doesn’t think they’re gonna do much more drinking.

His newly free hand snakes around Jimmy’s waist, and _shit_ , this is exactly the kind of thing he’s always tried to keep himself from wanting, because why bother wanting something you can’t have?

But here’s James, their bodies pressed together, and it’s better than he could’ve dared to imagine, if he’d let himself.

One of James’s hands comes up, cups his jaw. Every part of Jimmy is big, and his hands are no exception, and Alex can’t help but gasp a little into the kiss. He’s never done anything like this, never kissed someone bigger than him, never let himself want to, and he thinks that maybe this is why:

It’s too good, and he’s not sure he’ll ever be able to stop.

Eventually, they have to come up for air. Or, well, Alex does. He’s not sure about the extent of James’s healing factor.

James, he notes, is still watching him.

Alex swallows. “Okay?” he manages.

“Yeah.” James nods, his hair falling briefly in front of his face. “Didn’t expect it, but yeah.”

“You started it,” Alex says, and shit, this is fucking surreal.

James smirks. “Nah, you did, with that belt buckle.” His hand travels down, hooks two fingers in the leather of Alex’s belt. “Where’d you learn to do that?”

“Logan, couple years ago. Down in Tijuana.” Logan said it impressed women.

Alex wonders if maybe Logan knew more about Alex than he’d let on at the time, if Alex had been that obvious, even back then.

“Huh.” James nods. “Might have to thank him, next time I see him.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.” James kisses him again, tugging briefly on his lower lip. 

Alex gasps again, breathless. James has taken him by surprise, this time, and the bite to his lip pulls a noise out of him that he hasn’t made in years.

If ever. Maybe once or twice in college, so drunk he barely remembers living through the night.

He wraps an arm around Jimmy’s neck to pull him closer, and his hair is smooth and cool against the inner bend of Alex’s elbow. It’s not something Alex would normally notice, but here, now, every other point of contact _burns._

Shit, he better be careful _he_ doesn’t start burning with it.

James leans forward, and Alex leans back, pulling him closer until his own back hits the back window of the car and James has brought a knee up to brace himself against the fender. 

“You sure?” James asks, drawing one hand down Alex’s side, making him shiver.

“For fucking once in my life,” Alex says, nodding. “Kiss me again?”

James does, and Alex loses himself in it.

He’s not sure he ever believed, really believed, things could feel like this. He could tick the names off on his fingers, the women he’s been with, but not a single one of them made him feel the way he feels right now.

 _This_ feeling, churning in his guts, zinging up and down his spine with every shift either of them makes, _this_ is what people write songs about.

He kisses back with everything he has, offering it up freely. Jimmy followed him out into the desert, and Alex is cracking himself open -- maybe in thanks, maybe in need -- underneath his warm weight.

“You’re warm,” James says, softly. “That normal?”

Alex flushes. “Yeah. I, uh, I run hot when stuff like this happens.” He smirks a little. “Sometimes my chest’ll glow, even.”

He’s never actually fired off a blast in bed, but he’d also not had any sex during the time his control was at its worst, so, he figures it’s not an _impossibility._

James laughs, the tone of it matching Alex’s smirk shade for shade. “Good to know.”

Alex drags him back in for another kiss, his free hand tangling in James’s shirt to keep him close, like he’s the only thing in the world worth touching.

Out here, in the dark, that’s true. He is.

James skates the back of one hand across Alex’s cheekbone. “Kinda surprised me,” he admits, smearing a kiss along the corner of Alex’s mouth. “You, being into this.”

“I, uh, don’t exactly tell people,” Alex says, a little embarrassed now. 

“Fair enough.” James’ touch turns a little more gentle. “You ever actually done this before, with another guy?”

Alex shakes his head. “No. I mean, not, like, basically sober.” He’s not sure what he got up to, blackout drunk in undergrad.

James nods. “Okay.” He takes a breath. “Lemme know if there’s anything you don’t like, all right?” He drags his teeth, gently, along the edge of Alex’s jaw. 

Alex gasps. “I like that,” he breathes.

“Good,” James says, nipping a little. “Been thinking about doing that for a while.”

“Really?” 

James nods, kissing the bolt of Alex’s jaw. “Yeah. You look pretty out here.”

“Thanks,” Alex says, flushing. 

People don’t call him _pretty._ He knows he’s good-looking; most of the X-Men are unusually attractive, besides Logan, and even Logan has that weird animal magnetism to him.

But people don’t usually _say_ it.

He wraps his leg around James’s hip. He’s not entirely sure where this is going, how far this is _going_ to go.

But James thinks he’s _pretty_ and they’re making out on the trunk of a beat-up rental car in the middle of the desert, and it feels like all of it could go on forever, in all directions.

Alex wants to mark its boundaries, chase it to its borders, as far as James will let him.

“You look good, too,” he mumbles, smearing a kiss to the corner of James’s mouth. “Since you got here. Kept trying not to think about it.”

James grins a little, one of his arms slipping around the small of Alex’s back. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.” Alex’s face burns, because it’s kind of embarrassing, all the lengths he went to to try not to think about wanting James, when James is right here, wanting him, too.

They kiss again, bodies crushed together, and fuck, Alex is right on the edge of getting hard from this. His face burns hotter, but he reminds himself that Jimmy’s the one who pressed him down on his back on the car, so he’s probably into this, too.

Alex tugs at James’s shirt, pulling it from where it’s tucked into his jeans. “Can I…?”

“You wanna?” James asks.

“Yeah.” 

“Yeah,” James echoes, tugging at Alex’s shirt, too. “Yeah. You can. Can I?”

Alex nods, and that’s all either of them needs. Soon, they’re both out of their shirts, and the back window of the car is cold against Alex’s back.

He can’t see much, bleeding up from the taillights, but James’s skin is soft to the touch, and that’s more than enough, as he splays his hands over James’s shoulders. It feels so damn good, and he leans in for another kiss.

James’s hand lands on the dip of his waist, just above the waistline of his jeans, and it feels hot, feels right.

Everywhere their skin touches, each point of contact, is electric. It would be so easy to fall in love like this, here in the dark, stars a blanket above them. He’ll try not to, but he has a feeling he’ll fail.

In the moment, though, he doesn’t care about that.

In the moment, all he cares about is pulling Jimmy closer, to follow this feeling as far as it’ll lead him. 

James’s hand slides across his ribs to his chest, and his skin is somehow cool to the touch — disconcerting enough that he opens his eyes.

His own chest is glowing, which explains it, and he flushes. “Sorry.”

“Hey, you warned me,” James points out, smirking a little. “And it’s not like a little extra light is _bad,_ or anything.” He presses down on Alex’s chest, right over the glow, pinning Alex to the car. “And it’s not too hot, either, so, don’t worry about it.”

Alex shivers, just a little bit. _This_ feels risky, in a way the rest of it hasn’t. “Just...be careful, alright? I don’t wanna snap one off and hurt you.”

James nods, and kisses him again. It’s as good a distraction as any, and Alex sinks into it, enjoying himself more than he has in a long, long time.

They trade kisses like that, almost lazy about it, for what feels like forever and not long enough; and then, when James comes up for air, Alex can’t help it; he rolls his hips against his. These kisses have him feeling soft, sure, but also, distinctly _not._

James makes a noise, and it’s obvious that they’re both, in fact, _hard_ -up for more contact.

Alex rolls his hips again, groaning a little. “Do you, um, d’you wanna, do you wanna go further?” He takes a deep breath. “I wanna, if you do.”

“Yeah,” James breathes. He slides his hand up from Alex’s chest to his jaw. “Fuck, Alex, yeah.”

Alex shifts up, nudging at James’s side, trying to roll them over. James gets what he’s going for and moves with him, and suddenly Alex is on top of him. 

Alex kisses him, hand on his neck. “Can I — can I blow you?” He’s never blown a guy before, though he _thinks_ he went down on a trans girl with a dick once in his undergrad. She'd had soft brown eyes and a streak of red glitter down her cheek, and that's all he really remembers amid the haze of alcohol and club music.

Jimmy nods, breaking the train of thought Alex is on, derailing him back into the present moment. "Yeah."

There's a twinge of something in James's voice, something _wanting,_ and Alex hasn't felt truly _wanted_ in well more than a year. He kisses James again, not knowing how else to express how it makes him feel. When he pulls away, he shifts off the car entirely.

He slides down onto his knees in the desert dirt. It's hard to see, the tail lights blinding his peripheral vision, but he's definitely face to face with the fly on Jimmy's jeans.

His heart rate kicks up a little, because shit, this is really happening. He’s really going to do this.

James shifts, sits up — Alex can tell by the way his thighs strain against his jeans, even without looking up further than that — and cards his fingers in Alex’s hair. 

“You sure?” he asks, watching Alex intently.

Alex flushes. “Yeah, I’m sure,” he says, craning his neck to meet his eyes. “I wanna.”

James nods, his hand shifting, sliding down to stroke his cheek and jaw before falling away, back to the trunk of the car. Alex leans into it, then lifts his own hands to make quick work of James’s belt buckle.

Anticipation builds; Alex can feel it in the air between them. He fumbles a little on the button, flushing hot at how _high school_ a move that is, and pulls the zipper down. James has briefs on, or boxer briefs, Alex can’t tell like this, but soon they’ve been tugged out of the way, revealing his erection.

For a moment, Alex comes close to hesitating. He’s never done this before, not like this, after all, and he’s sure James would understand if he backed out, and wouldn’t blame him.

But his own stubbornness and desire push him forward. He _wants_ this, wants to get his mouth on him, wants to make him come.

 _Fuck,_ he wants that.

He curls his hand around the base of Jimmy’s dick, reminding himself that he knows how that works, if maybe not from this precise angle. 

Above him, James inhales sharply, like he’s surprised by it somehow.

Alex carefully runs his thumb up the vein on the underside of his cock, wanting to start slow, wanting to tease a little. It gets the reaction he wants; James inhales sharply, hips bucking just a little.

Fuck, Alex wants to get his mouth on him. He leans down and presses the flat of his tongue against the tip of Jimmy’s cock, licking him. The salt of his skin is heady, and Alex wraps his hand around the base of James’s cock to steady it, because he wants more. 

James groans at the hand, and again when Alex takes the head of his cock into his mouth, testing, figuring it out as he goes. 

What he does with his teeth is the first thing he has to manage, and he does pretty good with it after the first couple of moments. He thumbs the underside of James's cock again, drawing out another gasp; it's obvious that that's a sensitive spot, one that Alex plans to take full advantage of.

He takes more into his mouth, slowly, testing himself. He isn’t sure he has a gag reflex, and figures this is the most definitive way to find out, all other things set aside. 

About halfway down, James’s hand lands in his hair, threading his fingers through the longer hair at the crown of Alex’s head. The gel he uses is kind of shit, so it doesn’t take much from James to break its hold and wind his fingers in that hair.

He doesn’t pull, though, and Alex is grateful for that. As he sinks even lower, he starts to think that, huh, maybe he doesn’t have a gag reflex after all.

That’s neat.

Eventually, he’s got his mouth against the edge of his own hand, Jimmy’s cock deep in his throat, and _fuck_ , he feels pleased with himself.

He flicks his eyes up, and he can’t see too well in the little light they have to go by, but James is staring down at him.

Making eye contact, carefully, Alex swallows.

“Fuck,” Jimmy says with fervor, followed by the noise of metal denting.

If Alex’s mouth wasn’t full, he’d be laughing. Instead, he teases his way back up, pulling off with a smirk. “Did you just dent the trunk of the car?”

James groans. “I wasn’t expecting you to be able to _deep throat_ me on the first try,” he says, and Alex thinks he can see a flush on his cheeks even from down here. “That’s something that only happens in ‘previously straight guy’s first gay experience’ porn.”

Being told you suck dick like a porn star can do wonders for your self esteem, Alex discovers. 

“Well, I guess this is the exception that proves the rule,” he says, teasing a little. “Still, I don’t mind the compliments, and it’s not like I rented the car.”

James laughs, his hand tightening briefly in Alex’s hair to tilt his head back. “You’re definitely helping pay for the damage, though.”

“You sure about that? I don’t mind getting up to a couple more porn cliches to get out of it.” He’s liking all of this, so far, and he’s _really_ liking Jimmy’s hand in his hair, directing his head. “Paying for stuff with sex is pretty standard.”

“Driving a hard bargain, huh?” Jimmy smirks down at him. “Ask me about it in the morning.”

Shit, there’s gonna be a morning after. Fuck, Alex had forgotten about that, and for a second, he’s full of nervousness.

He decides to kill it by getting back to James’s dick, taking it back into his mouth and throat in a slow, smooth slide, all the way down. It pulls a long moan out of James, and Alex savors that for a moment before starting to bob his head.

This part is harder, taking into account the movements of his head alongside the sensation of having a mouth full of cock, but he manages to get a rhythm going, steady and a little bit slow.

James keeps making these noises, little gasping breaths and strangled moans, and Alex loves it. With his hand at the base of James's cock, he rubs at the sensitive place he found before, just to see what that will do.

" _Fuck!"_ James says, emphatic, his hips jerking, and comes. 

Alex doesn't gag, but he does almost choke, James's entire cock down his throat. The feeling of his come, warm where it hits his insides, is almost intoxicating, though, in the moment.

Alex realizes, then, that's painfully hard in his jeans, on his knees with a dick down his throat, and it's probably the best sex he's ever had.

He hasn't even _come_ yet, himself, but he's pretty sure he's never had better.

He's probably a little gayer than he thought.

James pulls him off, hand tight in his hair, and Alex goes with the movement, smirking up at him as soon as his mouth isn't otherwise occupied.

"Shit, Alex," James says, voice a little thick. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Alex says, but it comes out cracked and ragged. "Uh, I don't sound it, but I'm fine."

James nods. "Get up here," he says, hand loosening in Alex's hair, smoothing it back down.

Alex gets to his feet, still smirking, satisfied with the way James is still breathing a little funny, his legs still spread, thighs tensed. It feels good to have undone him like that.

James pulls him in for a kiss, heavy and warm and wet. Alex leans into it, his hands on James's thighs.

They're pressed up against each other, and a shifting of Alex's hips draws a hiss from James. "Ow," he says, and Alex pulls back.

"Shit, sorry," he says, flushing in embarrassment.

"It's fine, just oversensitive." James starts to put himself away, and Alex can't help but watch.

God, tomorrow night they should get a motel room and do this on a bed.

James pulls him in for another kiss. "You really liked sucking me off, huh?" He asks, when they come up for air. "I can feel how hard you are."

Alex makes a punched out little noise, his hips grinding against Jimmy's. "Y-yeah."

"Want me to take care of that?"

"Y-yeah."

James reaches between them, fumbling a little with Alex’s belt buckle, and soon, he’s pushing his hand into Alex’s underwear, groping at his junk.

Alex groans at the contact, at the way James is seemingly scoping everything out by touch before he starts really working him over. It feels good, feels like James is being careful with him, and that makes something warm take root in Alex’s core.

James starts to stroke him, his other arm pressing Alex close to his chest. “How’s that?” he asks.

“It’s good,” he breathes, his face falling against James’s neck. “Really good.”

James keeps going, slow, languid strokes that burn up Alex’s insides, making him _want_ even more. He hitches his hips into James’s hand, one arm coming up to wrap around James’s shoulders.

When James picks up the pace, Alex can barely breathe. It feels so good, so right, and he lifts his head to smear a kiss across Jimmy’s cheek to his mouth. 

James kisses back, his hand shifting into Alex’s hair to hold him steady. His hand moves a little faster, grips him a little tighter, and Alex can feel his knees getting weak. He leans more of his weight against James, moaning as heat builds low in his guts.

He’s getting close, but he’s already so nearly senseless from pleasure that he can’t make the words come out of his mouth. “F-fuck, Jimmy, gonna…”

“Yeah, I know,” James says, and Alex can feel his grin against his cheek. Then, James twists his wrist _just so._

Stars explode behind Alex’s eyelids and he shudders apart, a moan dropping out of his mouth that _might_ be James’s name. He clutches at James’s shoulders, feeling himself pulsing into James’s hand, and blushes.

“You good?” James asks, his fingers coming down from Alex’s hair to cup his cheek. “You’re shaking.”

Alex nods, flushing even more. “Yeah. Holy shit, that was…that was really good.”

James kisses the corner of his mouth. “Looks like we’re even, then.” He pulls Alex closer, moving his hand away from Alex’s cock. 

The next kiss is warmer, sweeter than the others, and Alex really does think that this is going to be way more than just a sex thing.

“We’ve definitely got a towel somewhere, don’t we?” James asks, and Alex looks down to see James’s hand covered in his come, which is both incredibly hot and also just a little gross. “I just don’t wanna ruin one of our shirts.”

“Right, yeah, maybe in the trunk?” Alex takes the chance and kisses James again, quick and soft.

He really likes the smile James gives him when he pulls away.

James gets up off the trunk of the car as soon as he’s got the space to move, and Alex pops the trunk, savoring that visible dent.

 _He_ made Jimmy do that.

James finds the towel and cleans himself and Alex off, and they kiss again, slow and languid.

It feels like nothing Alex has ever had before. Maybe, just maybe, him and Lorna had been this intense once, back in the beginning, but the memory has dulled with time. 

Here, now, pressed up against James, he can’t think of anything better than this.

“We gonna stay here for the night?” he asks James, in between kisses. “It’s not that cold…”

“Yeah,” James agrees, fingers making nonsense patterns against the skin of Alex’s back. “Won’t be a lot of space in the backseat, though.”

Alex considers that for a minute. “Hm, yeah. Can’t really, uh…”

“You can say you want to hold me,” James points out, and Alex can see the edges of a blush on his face. “Since I wanna hold you, too.”

This is the point where Alex really figures out that this is as big a deal for James as it is for him.

He responds by pulling James in for another kiss. “So maybe we should try and find a motel, right?” He doesn’t want this to end, but he knows that they can’t sleep the way they want to if they stay. 

James nods. “Yeah. Yeah, that makes sense.”

Alex smiles against his mouth before pulling away enough to put his dick away. “Do you wanna drive, or should I?”

Either way, Alex thinks, they’re going to get where they want to go.


End file.
